Spirits of Hogwarts
by angeldustcult4life
Summary: If a new wizarding race, ranking higher than the purebloods were to be introduced into the world known as Hogwarts, how would that world react, will there be complete and utter chaos or will they be able to live together without much difficulty?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Welcome…

A/N: Well this story is the result of a lazy afternoon during music class, while me and my friend were making fun of school, people, and I was discussing my theories of what the evil teachers were planning to do to us next year, while talking about who would fit the Harry Potter characters the most. So on this story is based on my evil school life combined with my conspiracy theories, I'm guessing it should be interesting. So enjoy tout le monde.

Disclaimer: Okay! (takes a breather) I know how to do this, just let me recollect my thoughts here. Okay! Well, I'm trying to attempt another story here hopefully after two years of being in Ms. Wittlin's class will have improved my writing, I hope (although my grammar probably hasn't). Well, this is the prologue to my story the title will change as I forgot what I was suppose to name it. As you have read from the summary this story deals with an advanced wizarding race that enters into Hogwarts. However, prologues are supposed to be short so just read and review… I do not own the H.P. characters although I do own everyone in here that is not included in the books along with the plot and all the theories mentioned in the story. Merci pour votre temps.

"Love, in all its fragile forms, is one of the most powerful, enduring forces that brings the real meaning to our everyday lives… but the love I mean is the fire that burns inside us all, the inner warmth that prevents our souls from freezing the winters of despair"

I wish I could believe in the words of others, your words or even the words of my mind that strive for one thing and that is the acceptance, the one day that you will finally accept me. But what can I do, to me words are deceitful, I believe that they are the main source of my pain for I can never really express what is in mind or my heart. I know that I may be sounding clichéd but I cannot help the way I feel, I have never been good with words and it may seem to you a complete waste of time, writing using the very same words that I view as false-hearted, but it helps me to relieve the burden of my tension.

Recollections of my memories on paper help to create a sense of organization within my mind and to help ease out the pain knowing that I am able to express my emotions to someone. You the reader share with me, my most intimate secrets one that I cannot say for fear of loss and pain. This on going journal is becoming a relief of tension that has previously destroyed me and even if the scrapes of the wounds do not heal and become a burden for which I no longer can carry, they the living will have my memories. To one person I leave these to and that his him, the one who makes me feel light headed yet the same being who has the power to annihilate me with a word, a glace or even a touch. I know that he does not feel the same emotion when he chooses to let his thoughts, on the rare occasion, to drift to me. He has said it once that he may he does not love me to the extent that I love him. I suppose he is just trying to protect me from the harsh realities of his life and it is his choice let me be a part of his life and to make a place, even an insignificant place in his heart. I cannot force it upon anyone to love me, but at times I wish that he did really love me and that he would support me, maybe even let me know in a small way that he cares.

When a person ceases to be, all you will have are memories and one who does not care to forge them with another will come to live with regret for the rest of their lives, until they so graciously on their death bed admit the torment that could not share with anyone. I do not wish that upon anyone I merely speak the truth, maybe my story will not affect you so and you will continue on to live the blissful life that you are currently enslaved in. But art and beauty are all lies and they only make us realize the truth. That is why I have decided to share my memories, observations and experiences with you the reader so you will not suffer from endless torment after my movement from your heart to the outside. I leave you with this… "Friendship often ends in love, but love in friendship never." If you agree with me then I urge to continue and ravish your soul with my torment, and in an attempt to escape your reality and into mine, to make your problems seem, well I cannot say for I do not know about your problems and they may be worse than mines but you may temporarily forget yours or stop now and close the journal and let it be…


	2. The Conspiracry Theory

A/N: Well this is the chapter that I found...finally! I suppose it's like a second prologue sorry to dissapoint you guys...Also, instead of having this as Lily/James i might switch it over to the more modern day characters (e.g. Harry, Ron...etc.) or maybe I shall just change this into a second storyI don't know yet.

**The Consipiracy Theory**

As we all know that there are many types of wizards: pure bloods, half-bloods, and the muggleborns, but many of them find out they are wizards when they first turn eleven although some may already suspect something due to the strange occurrences, those which cannot be explained without the help of the "unnatural" explanation.

What if I were to tell you that we have discovered a new type of wizard? Ones whose magical powers do not develop until they turn 16 or enter grade 11 in the muggle world. Even though their powers do not surface until a later stage in the teenage years, these wizards are expected to be the strongest wizards that the magical world will soon see, stronger than any pureblood family known today, maybe even more powerful than the Dark Lord himself.

These wizards are known to have multiple abilities; many muggles will consider them to be geniuses, they will each possess an ability or quality that sets them apart from the rest of the children. Although they may be different, many people will consider them to be…amazing.

According to the only known and remaining wizard of this kind, another generation of this elite wizarding breed will be born in the year of 1989, which was 5 years ago. No one knows how many of them were actually born but all we do know is that they are out there and will have to be trained in order for them to accept the hardships of wizard studies.

To help these children develop their mental abilities, they are need to be put through a 2 year training course, starting two years before they learn the secret that will change their lives. This program will be called I.B. run by me Mr. Hoplin, one of the senior researchers of this newly discovered wizarding race.

Excerpt of the New Generation Report

Febuarary 19th 1970

**- Eleven Years Later -**

It was a terribly darkening, June afternoon, a day where no one dared to go outside amidst the roaring thunder and the ever so harsh winds. It was a day where no brave soul would work away endlessly in an abandoned school. But one man did, he sat alone in his well known part of the famous International Baccalaureate program office located in the empty halls of Weston Colligate.

Surrounded by stacks of paper, reports, reviews and other such trinkets, one would think as why this man would risk coming here just to do paper work. The answer is simple, this as ordinary man, he was "Mr. Hoplin", the I.B. coordinator and he was reviewing the future generation entering the actual so called I.B. program. Knowing who would go or who would stay should've been an easy task but it wasn't since these children were born in the year 1970, and had all the potential qualities of those new breed wizards that were discovered 11 years ago.

After hours of going over useless papers, the list of the students who were considered "new generation" wizards was finally finalized; those who didn't meet certain standards were not going to take part in the experiment that was going to change the course of wizard history.

Now you're thinking how were these people chosen if they didn't show any of their magical powers until they're sixteen? Well, all of the children who born in the year of 1989, and of course some type of device was used or otherwise they would have no idea who they were. A special test was given to them in the disguise of exams and the results of that test were proof that a certain person was a hybrid wizard.

The children were chosen and were soon to be sent the letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, and of course the IB world.

'The real problem would be convincing these kids that were destined for greatness not only in the muggle world but in the wizarding world as well, if they were to accept their fate and were really the hybrid wizards; the most powerful wizards the planet will be soon to see, they would finally have a way in defeating the Dark Lord himself. My long awaited recognition will finally be awarded; the world will see me as the man who helped saved the world,' Thought 'Mr. Hoplin'.

A/N: Yes it is short. I am aware of that. That also does not mean you should not review. So review or be prepared for a disconituation of this story.


End file.
